Elle l'a fait!
by Izabel65
Summary: House ne veut pas fêter Noël. Trouvera-t-il le moyen d'y échapper?


Voici un petit OS écrit pour un concours où le héros de l'histoire devait trouver un moyen pour évité de fêter noël.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Elle l'a fait !

_ House entre sans frapper dans le bureau de Wilson… comme toujours. Wilson relève la tête, soupire et retourne à la lecture de son dossier… comme toujours. Mais, au bout d'un moment il lève la tête de nouveau. Quelque chose ne va pas. A la place de se vautrer sur son canapé ou de rester debout devant sont bureau. House tourne en rond, en maugréant, des paroles incompréhensibles, contre Cuddy…de toute évidence. _

- STOP !

_House se fige, regarde Wilson, surpris. Comme prenant subitement conscience de la présence, de ce dernier, dans son propre bureau. Il va s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui et se relève aussitôt. Ce qui exaspère Wilson, qui tape du poing sur son bureau pour accentuer ses paroles._

- Bon sang House ! Assieds-toi ! Bien. Dis-moi tout.

- Elle l'a fait ! Elle a osé ! Je fais quoi, moi ? _Il se lève et continue_. Il faut que je trouve un truc ! …. Je sais ! …. Ah non, si je fais ça… elle me tue, c'est sûr ! Merde ! _Il se s'assoit de nouveau, l'air désespéré._

_Wilson regarde son ami et un sourire apparait sur ses lèvres. Il vient de comprendre. _

_House qui a cessé de parler, reste assis, mais n'arrête pas de taper le sol avec sa canne. Puis, il se fige brusquement, fixe son ami et reprend sa diatribe. _

- Elle l'a fait ! Elle a vraiment fait ça ! Je l'ai vu ! Tu m'entends Wilson ! JE L'AI VU ! Quand je suis rentré hier soir…. Il était là, fièrement planté près de la cheminée ! De toute sa hauteur, il me narguait ! Et Cuddy, cette… traitresse qui me regardait avec un immense sourire de satisfaction. Rachel, dans ses bras, souriait aussi_. Il reprend sa respiration et continue. _Le pire ! C'est qu'il est beau !

- Il ? _Demande innocemment Wilson, se retenant de rire difficilement._

- UN SAPIN ! Un putain de sapin !

_Il se tait, cherchant un quelconque soutien auprès de son ami. Seulement s'en est trop pour celui-ci qui est pris d'une crise de fou rire. Voir House dans un tel état, le ravit. Entre deux spasmes (de rire), il réussit à demander. _

- Et c'est un sapin qui te met dans cet état ?

- T'es con ? Ou tu le fais exprès ? Un sapin Jimmy ! Un de ces trucs recouvert de décorations et qui…

- Signifie que Cuddy veut fêter Noël avec toi. Où est le problème ? Elle fait ça parce qu'elle t'aime et que tu n'es pas juif.

- Oui je sais ! Je ne suis pas totalement idiot ! Mais ça signifie aussi qu'elle nous voit comme une…

- Famille. _Termina de nouveau Wilson_. C'est ça qui te perturbe ?

- Oui, non, peut-être…je n'en sais rien. _Il soupire longuement_. Enfin ! Tu sais bien que pour moi Noël se résume à un tête à tête avec mon piano et une bouteille de bourbon ! Voire les bonnes années, avec un repas chinois partagé avec toi…. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça. Tu fais quoi ce soir ? _Questionne-t-il plein d'espoir_.

- Ah non, pas question que je te serve d'excuse. De toute façon je vais le fêter avec Sam… et tu le sais très bien.

- Mais…

- Désolé. Tu ne déteste pas Noël tant que ça ? Tu as bien organisé un loto il y a 3 ans ?

- C'était pour emmerder mon équipe. Je me fous de Noël. Je ne le célèbre plus depuis…des années.

- Hé bien voilà une occasion de recommencer ! Tu vas leurs offrir quoi ? _Devant le visage ahuri de House_. Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien acheté! Je suis certain qu'elle, elle a dû le faire depuis un moment. Et que ton cadeau t'attend bien sagement, caché dans la maison.

- House se lève brusquement en maugréant de plus belle. Et, sans un regard ou une parole pour Wilson, il quitte le bureau de ce dernier.

- Il faut que je trouve un truc…. Il le faut…. Oui, mais quoi ?

_Il ne fait pas attention aux personnes qui le dévisagent alors qu'il parle tout seul. Il rentre en trombe dans la salle de diagnostique._

- Dites-moi qu'on a un cas !

- Non rien. _Répond Foreman sans lever les yeux de sa revue._

- C'est pas vrai ! _Il se dirige vers la porte en pestant contre Cuddy, Dieu et l'univers._

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? _Demande Masters au reste de l'équipe_.

- House n'aime pas Noël et je suis prêt à parier qu'il essaie de trouver un moyen pour ne pas le fêter avec Cuddy. _Suppose Chase._ Je mise 200 $ qu'il n'y arrive pas.

- Ok ! Je tiens le pari. 200 $ qu'il trouve un moyen. _Lance Taub_.

- Tu ajoutes 250 $ pour moi.

Ok messieurs, vous avez perdu d'avance ! Je vais m'enrichir grâce à vous. Et toi Martha ?

Non, sérieusement ! Vous pariez sur le fait que House veuille éviter de fêter Noël ? C'est immoral et grotesque !

Allez ! Ne fais pas la choquée. Tu devrais nous connaître maintenant.

Ok, dans ce cas je parie 300$ qu'il le fêtera. C'est peut-être un con, mais je suis sûre d'une chose…. Il aime le Dr Cuddy.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais ne jamais sous estimer House et ses décisions. _Précise Wilson qui vient d'entrer dans la salle._ 300 $ qu'il trouve un moyen d'y échapper.

_De son côté House arrive au service des urgences. Il regarde, avec un fol espoir, la liste des admissions : un accidenté de la route, un bras cassé, une cheville foulée, un coup de couteau…rien. Il n'y a rien ! Pas de super cas qui aurait pu le retenir toute la nuit à l'hôpital !_

_Il se dit qu'il ne lui reste peut-être une chance de trouver la perle rare en consultations. Sait-on jamais ! Le sort s'acharne à lui gâcher ses espoirs. Arrivé à la clinique il constate que la salle d'attente est pratiquement vide. _

_L'infirmière de service est surprise par sa mine contrariée. _

- Quelque chose ne va pas docteur House ? Je peux vous aider ?

- Ils sont où ?

- Euh…qui ?

- Les pleurnichards, les râleurs, les « j'ai mal là », « je vais mourir ? », les « vous êtes sûr que c'est ça docteur ? »

- C'est plutôt calme aujourd'hui. _Elle regarde le planning des médecins_. Vous avez de la chance, vous n'étiez pas sur la liste aujourd'hui.

- Malheureusement…

_Elle le regarde partir, étonnée par sa réponse. House quitte donc la clinique encore plus énervé et tombe nez à nez avec la seule personne qu'il veut éviter à tout prix. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? tu n'es pas sur le planning.

- Je voulais aider… je n'ai pas de cas…alors…

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je te trouve bizarre depuis hier soir. C'est ta jambe ?

- Non, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. On mange ensemble à midi ?

- Non, je vais boucler ce que j'ai à faire et rentrer de bonne heure à la maison. _Dit-elle avec un large sourire. _

- D'accord… à ce soir.

_Lisa le suit du regard alors qu'il se dirige vers les ascenseurs et un mauvais pressentiment l'assaille. Elle oublie bien vite c'est sensation fugace et retourne dans son bureau._

_Quelques minutes plus tard House est, lui aussi, dans son bureau. Assis par terre, dos au mur, il lance sa balle contre le mur face à lui. Il cherche désespérément une façon d'échapper à cette soirée. _

_Mais son imagination est totalement stérile sur ce coup là. Comme si la partie de sa conscience nommée « __culpabilité__ » inhibait son génie. C'est alors qu'il repense à ce que lui a dit Wilson au sujet des cadeaux. _

_Il se lève et s'installe devant son ordinateur. Après tout rien ne l'empêche de déposer ses cadeaux devant le sapin ce soir lorsqu'il rentrera tard, très tard. De plus ils lui seront utiles pour prouver sa bonne foi. Dans le cas où il trouverait enfin le moyen de louper ce moment en « famille ». Il pourra toujours prétendre qu'il n'y était pour rien. _

_Après deux heures de recherches, il a exactement le cadeau idéal pour chacune d'elles. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à aller les récupérer. Il regarde sa montre, 12h30. Dommage il ne va pas manger aux frais de Wilson aujourd'hui !_

_Et, c'est sous les regards inquisiteurs de son équipe qu'il quitte son bureau. _

- Vous croyez qu'il a trouvé._ Demande Taub._

- Aucune idée_, répond Foreman._

- Il est resté bien longtemps devant son ordinateur_, remarque Masters._

- Oh ça ! rien de surprenant. Il a certainement joué….ça l'aide parfois à réfléchir_. Explique Chase. _

_House se réjouit d'avoir pris sa voiture. Plus pratique pour le cadeau de Rachel. Il passe d''abord prendre celui pour Lisa et se rend ensuite dans le plus grand magasin de jouet de Princeton. _

_L'employé regarde avec attention son listing._

- Ah ! Voilà ! House Gregory. Votre commande est prête. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

_House suit le vendeur jusqu'au service d'enlèvement des colis. Ce dernier tend une feuille à son collègue et les laisse. _

- Commande D7451, je vais vous chercher ça. Vous êtes garé sur le parking client ?

- Oui, 1er sous-sol.

_Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il réapparait avec un chariot sur lequel se trouvent deux énormes paquets, enveloppés dans un papier cadeaux représentant les personnages de Walt Disney. House suit le type jusqu'à un ascenseur réservé. _

_Arrivé au 1__er__ sous-sol, la porte refuse de s'ouvrir. Alors à la surprise de House l'employé du magasin donne un grand coup de pied au bas de la porte. Qui s'ouvre aussitôt dans un grincement. _

- C'est votre façon de retenir le client ?

- Pas vraiment, le système d'ouverture se coince régulièrement. L'autre jour je suis resté bloqué avec une cliente. J'ai eu droit à une sacrée crise de nerf. Complètement hystérique. Votre voiture ?

- Par là.

_Lorsque House démarre, un large sourire apparait sur son visage. Il vient de trouver la solution. Et c'est en sifflotant qu'il entre dans son bureau une demi heure plus tard. Il a trouvé l'endroit idéal. Il lui faut juste quelques petits accessoires pour son confort._

_Vers 15h00 Cuddy appelle House sur son portable, mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Elle le bip mais toujours aucune réaction de sa part. Elle prend ses affaires et décide de passer directement à son bureau avant de partit. _

_Elle est presque certaine de le trouver endormie sur son fauteuil. Seulement son bureau est vide. Par contre, à côté de sa PSP et de sa mini TV sur son bureau, elle trouve son bipper ainsi que son téléphone. Ce qui est toutefois étrange pour ce dernier. Elle va dans la grande salle où toute l'équipe discute._

- Vous savez où House ?

- Non.

- Aucune idée

- Il a quitté son bureau il y a une demi heure à peu près.

- Et vous savez où il a été ?

- Non, désolé.

- Lorsqu'il reviendra, dites lui de me rappeler.

- Nous lui dirons.

- Merci.

_Elle quitte l'hôpital tôt pour une fois. Elle va pouvoir profiter de Rachel avant de préparer le repas du soir. Elle a vraiment hâte d'y être. _

_Il est plus de 18h00 quand elle réalise enfin que House ne l'a toujours pas rappelée. Elle essaie donc de le joindre. Sans résultat. Elle appelle Foreman. Qui lui dit qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu dans son bureau. Personne ne l'a vu. Lisa raccroche, inquiète. _

- Tu aurais dû lui dire Foreman.

- Lui dire quoi ? Désolé Dr Cuddy mais House est un vrai con et il a décidé de gâcher votre Noël. D'ailleurs nous avons tous parié. Vous voulez y participer aussi ?

- Bien sûr que non, pas comme ça.

- Tu as une autre façon de lui dire ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? _Demande Wilson qui est passé leur souhait un joyeux Noël avant de partir. _

- Cuddy vient d'appeler. Elle est sans nouvelles de House et s'inquiète.

- Il ne répond même pas ?

- En fait son téléphone est dans son bureau.

- Il n'a pas osé faire ça ?

- En tout cas où qu'il soit il doit vraiment s'emmerder, nota Taub.

- Pourquoi, demande aussitôt Wilson.

- Il l'a aussi laissé sa console et sa mini TV. Voyant le visage de Wilson changer d'expression. Quoi ?

- Ça ce n'est pas normal. Il ne se serait jamais isolé sans. Depuis combien de temps vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

- Ça doit bien faire plus de 3 heures.

- Je préviens la sécurité, qu'il commence à le chercher. Vous allez fouiller ses planques habituelles.

_Ils obéirent à Wilson sans émettre la moindre objection. _

_House est plus ou moins conscient. La douleur devient de moins en moins supportable. Et il n'a plus d'ibuprofène. La chaleur et l'odeur des différents produits qui se sont répandus accentuent son mal de tête. Il est plongé dans le noir. Il lui semble que cela fait une éternité qu'il est dans se local. _

_Il se sent partir. Il va encore perdre connaissance. Il a un rire amer. Lui qui voulait tellement évité cette soirée. Il va y arrivé en fin de compte. Mais d'une façon plus douloureuse que prévue. Il essaie, en vain, de se dégager. Il étouffe un cri de douleur. _

_Il est épuisé. Il n'a plus la force d'appeler à l'aide. De plus cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose. En cette période de fête le personnel est réduit et personne ne viendra à la lingerie._

_Il est résigné, au pire il ne restera ici que jusqu'au lendemain. Il mise plus sur le côté angoissé de Lisa plutôt que sur son côté fâché. Elle fera tout pour le retrouver. Après tout ses affaires sont encore dans son bureau. _

_- DR HOUSE ?_

_Des voix ? _

- DR HOUSE, VOUS ÊTES LA ?

_Ce sont bien des voix, on l'appelle. Il ne va pas passé la nuit dans ce local tout compte fait._

- ICI…JE SUIS LA !

_Les deux gardes s'arrêtent. Les cris ont cessé mais ils entendent des coups._

- Ça vient de par là.

- Regarde ça…_il montre une canne sur le sol devant la porte de la réserve de produits d'entretiens. _

- C'est quoi sur le sol ?

- On dirait de la lessive liquide. Fais gaffe de ne pas glisser. Il ouvre la porte.

- Dr House ! Vous m'entendez ?

_Il appela pour qu'une équipe vienne avec un brancard. Avec son collègue, ils relevèrent avec précaution l'étagère qui s'était effondrée sur House l'immobilisant au sol, face contre terre. _

_Une heure plus tard House reprend conscience aux urgences. Il a l'épaule gauche bandée et immobilisée. Wilson est là… pas Lisa. Il ressent alors une sensation bizarre dans la poitrine. Le poids de la culpabilité. _

- Arrête de me fixer comme ça Wilson, c'est un accident.

- Je te crois. Le truc c'est que faisais-tu à la lingerie ?

- Je me baladais.

- Je dirais plutôt que tu chercher de quoi améliorer ton petit confort. Qu'avais-tu prévu ?

- Rien.

- Allez, bouge-toi, je te ramène. _Soupira son ami_. Cuddy t'attend, je l'ai prévenu que tu allais bien. Dans ton intérêt trouve une meilleure excuse que « je me baladais »pour lui expliquer ta présence à la laverie.

- Merci… je…j'ai des paquets pour Rachel dans ma voiture et mes affaires dans mon bureau.

- J'ai tes affaires, _il leva le sac à dos de House_. Et on va mettre les paquets dans ma voiture.

_Une heure plus tard il était assis sur le canapé. Cuddy contre lui et Rachel sur ses genoux. Lisa ne lui avait pas posé de question et il n'avait pas eu à lui mentir. _

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Surtout un jour comme celui là.

- Le principal est que tu n'ais rien de grave.

- On passe à table ? Ça sent bon.

_Pour la première fois depuis des années House passe un excellent réveillon de Noël. Lisa va coucher Rachel et revient dans le salon. Elle prend place sur le canapé, tout contre House. Ce dernier lui tend alors une grande enveloppe rouge, entourée d'un ruban doré._

- Joyeux Noël Lisa.

- Merci. Qu'est-ce que…Oh Greg c'est fantastique….merci.

- Je t'ai promis de t'y amener. Tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, pour un weekend, via Londres.

- En fait il s'agit d'un séjour d'une semaine. Autant en profiter pour visiter Londres et Paris, non ?

- Mais…il y a trois billets.

- Évidement. Toi, moi et…demi-portion.

_Cuddy fixe un instant House avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. _


End file.
